wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Doctor Two-Brains/@comment-208.32.21.143-20121109040730/@comment-27242792-20130206161206
KK: So, I did some research. The underwater castle is near a beach in Malibu. (points on the map) WGF: Hey! That's close to where I live! KK: I'm planning for us to depart tomorrow. Next morning WG will take us to the beach, and I'll put an underwater breathing spell on each of us. I do have magic you know, and probably the only one of us who does after WMDWG died. TLM: But where are we gonna sleep? KK: In my closet. Casrules: How are we gonna all fit in there? KK: (turns into unicorn and uses shrinking spell on other fangirls, arranges them in closet) That should work nicely, and I have some cloth scraps you can use. (undoes spell) (turns back into human) LWG: That…was kinda creepy. KK: Now, let's get everything cleaned up. My mom doesn't like me eating in my room. By the way, what time is it? Riley: 7:30 p.m. KK: My mom might be home any minute! One cleanup session later… (Mom comes home) KK: (closes door to room) Hi Mom! Mom: Hi Kerry. I have some business to do in my room so I'll need to stay there for pretty much the whole night. I'll be in there if you need anything. Your dinner's in the refrigerator. KK: Goodnight Mom, and good luck with your business. (Mom goes into upstairs room) KK: (goes into her room) Wow that was a close one. Lucky she didn't come into my room. LWG: So what do we do for the next, uh, hour or so? KK: We, uh, hang out, I guess? Or we could play some Just Dance 4. Downstairs… Sister: (to herself) Wait, did that girl say she was a friend from the internet? Or maybe I heard wrong and she's Kerry's friend from school? KK: (goes downstairs) Sis: *yawn* KK: You tired from all that dancing? Let me take you to bed. (After I tucked in my sister) KK: There. Now we have her out of the way, my mom is busy, and my dad is on a business trip. It's time to PARTY! About an hour of partying, hanging out, and JD4 later… Sis: (comes into living room and stares) Riley: Busted. Sis: How many friends did you invite over, Kerry? KK: Uh…Go back to bed. Sis: It's only 8:30. And I came down here for a drink of water. KK: Just go to bed anyway. And don't let the bedbugs bite. Sis: (shouts) ALL OF YOU, DON'T BEAT MY FIVE-STAR HIGH SCORES ON WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL, CRAZY LITTLE THING, OR ON THE FLOOR! GOT IT?! Everyone: Yes. Sis: Good. (goes upstairs) KK: I think we should be getting to bed too. Everyone else: Yeah, let's. The next morning… TLM: I couldn't get to sleep last night. Casrules: I know right, I had to keep staring at giant clothes that I feared were gonna fall on me at any moment. WGF: It would have been better if I had been shrunk by Doctor Two-Brains. (starts minorly fangirling) KK: Let's wait for when my mom leaves for work. (about 5 minutes, a hug, and a kiss later) KK: Ok, now we…wait, where's WordGirl? LWG: (points in window) She's coming…with a bunch of other stuff. WG: (flies in open window) (dumps villains on the floor) I rescued these from Miss Power who was trying to harrass them. Hope you don't mind if they stay… KK: Um… To be continued…by another wiki user! (And no, my mom didn't stay up all night. She went to bed when she finished her business on the computer. Make sense?)